Nine Little Ninjas
by NarutosMego
Summary: [A OneMaybeTwo Shot] A HUGE trampoline appears out of no where and take a wild guess at who finds it! That's right! Naruto and Co.! Rated T just cause I feel like it! Read, Review, and No Flames Please!


The only explanation for this story is that I was a very bored reviewer… Thanks to Piellio9, for without them, this story would have never been created! Check out some of their stories! Enjoy the story!

Oh, and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

XXX

An EXTREEMELY LARGE trampoline pops out of no-where and guess who finds it? Naruto and Co.! YAY! (It's basically a '9-monkeys-on-the-bed' scene. Only it's '9-little-ninjas-jumping-on-a-trampoline!') Let's see what's happening….

XXX 

A Strange voice from out of no where: "9 little ninjas, jumping on a trampoline, two fell off and broke their noses, arms, neck, and other limbs! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Ino and Sakura fell off at the same time. They were fighting over who got to jump next to Sasuke.

Voice: "Now there are only 7 little ninjas jumping on the trampoline!"

Voice: "7 little ninjas, jumping on a trampoline, one fell off and hurt his knee-caps!"

Naruto was trying to do a trick and meant to land on his knees, but he missed and landed on the cold, cruel ground...

Voice: "Now there are only 6 little ninjas jumping on the trampoline!"

Voice: "6 little ninjas, jumping on the trampoline, on got off to help her crush... Errr, I mean friend!"

Hinata cautiously got off the trampoline to drag her Naruto-kun to the emergency room.

Voice: "WHAT! NO INJURY! Oh well... Now there are only 5 little ninjas jumping on the trampoline!"

Voice: "5 little ninjas, jumping on a trampoline, one did a belly flop, and went 'KUR-PLOP!' And he broke his ribs!"

Chouji was attempting to belly flop and send every one that was left on the trampoline flying. But he was at the edge, so he fell off with a thud. Breaking his 6 lower ribs. Ouch...

Voice: "BWHAHAHA! ahem Now there are only 4 little ninjas jumping on a trampoline!"

Voice: "4 little ninjas, jumping on a trampoline, one fell off because of a bee sting!"

Shino was jumping merrily on the springy toy, (yes, he Shino was jumping merrily) when one of his insect "friends", who, consequently was leading a rebellion against him, stung him. Therefore, Shino fell off and found out the hard way that he was allergic to bee stings... Oh, how ironic...

Voice: Now there are only 3 little ninjas, jumping on the trampoline!"

Voice: "3 little ninjas, jumping on a trampoline, one fell off and hurt his ego!"

Sasuke was jumping and tripped over his own two feet. He fell off and got a mouth-full of dirt.

Voice: "TAKE THAT, PRETTY BOY! Now there are only 2 little ninjas jumping on the trampoline!"

Voice: "2 little ninjas, jumping on a trampoline, one fell off and broke his thumb and quite possiblely smushed his dog!"

Kiba was trying to do a headstand and walk, but he wasn't watching where was going so he fell off and landed on his hands, then flopping onto his stomach, where Akamaru was.

Voice: "I'LL GET YOU! AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO! MWHAHA! Now there is only 1 little ninja left!"

Voice: "One little ninja, jumping on the-- Hey! Why are you not jumping?"

"Because jumping is troublesome."

Voice: "Who--what are you!"

"I am Shikamaru Nara, and I was relaxing on the trampoline, until YOU, the trampoline knocked off my friends. That was your evil plan right? Because you couldn't be a ninja, you wanted to cause other ninjas pain right? Well, I found out about your evil plan, so I LAID DOWN AND TOOK A NAP to prevent you from throwing me off. Ha."

"NO! My evil plan! I hate you."

"Too bad. Troublesome trampoline... BE GONE!"

POOF

And the trampoline disappeared.

Shikamaru continued with his nap. While occasionally laughing evilly...   
"BWHA! ZzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzz… BWHAHA!"

Ooooookay...

THE END!

I hope you liked it! Please review! And I'll try to update Enter Mika soon, too, okay? And this is a one-shot because I couldn't think of a way to incorporate another chapter. Sorry! But if you guys have a very good idea to make me add a second and LAST chapter to this, I'd be happy to!

Soooooooooo, REVIEW!


End file.
